Strawberry sekirei protecter
by deep reverance
Summary: after graduating high school Ichigo passes the entrance exam for Tokyo U and later that same day wings three sekirei and his life will change forever
1. Chapter 1

**In my story the vandereich arc never happened in bleach and Ichigo merged with his inner hollow and old-man-zangetsu. A few of the characters will be OC, Homura will be female not male from the very beginning of the story.**

**Ichigo will be slightly much less of a prude and more aware of the feelings of the women around him. A few of the sekirei will have different ashikabi like Hikari and Hibiki WILL be Ichigo's sekirei and not Seo's. There may also be a few OC sekirei in my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or sekirei and their respective characters except for any OC characters I will come up with.**

**Please read an enjoy!**

'**thinking'**

'_**flashback'**_

"talking"

Ichigo sighed as he made his way through a park on his way home late at night. Sure he passed the entrance exams for Tokyo U but what annoyed him was the various reaitsu signatures he felt throughout the city that were between mid luitenant class to even high captain class.

The war with Aizen and the espada ended with their horrible defeat two years ago. Since then he has spent more time on his studies and graduated in the top three of his old high school. After the war ended and he merged with zangetsu and his inner hollow he has been able to better control his wild reaitsu with the help of Tessai and Geta-Boshi. He also asked Tessai to train him in the use of kido and healing kido and Yoruichi to teach him shunko. After his dangai training Ichigo's power was now at trancsendent level making it unreadable to anyone except the Soul King or the maybe the royal guard.

Ichigo now stood at 6 foot 1 with shoulder length orange hair with a few bangs in front of his face with white streaks in between his orange hair and his once brown eyes were now azure blue like Tensa Zangetsu's eyes were. This was mostly due to merging with his inner hollow and old-man zangetsu. He wore a plain white t-shirt with the number 15 in black on the left side with a grey jacket over it and blue jeans on with white sneakers that red lines running through it.

Snapping out of his thoughts he looked around a woman up ahead who only a bloody white lab coat sitting on a bench with nothing else on underneath that! She had caramel coloured hair and emotionless green eyes with a huge bust that the lab coat failed to cover and also only wore panties underneath the lab coat. She had a emotionless expression on her face and brokenly down at the ground. She had a wierd simbol on her forhead of a strange bird with a ying-yang simbol underneath it. Ichigo also sighed while walking over to her since everyone seemed to ignore her and she had one of the high reaitsu's he sensed across the city and rose a eyebrow when he sensed she had mid to high captain class reaitsu. He then walked over to the woman took his jacket off and put it around the woman and sitting beside her on the bench making her look up at him.

OoOoOoO

Akitsu walked through a forest somewhere in the city and sat down on a bench and didn't even care that her body was barely covered with the bloody lab coat she wore and the pair of panties as her only clothing on her body. She hated MBI and her adjustor who messed up with her adjusting making her a 'scrapped number' and taking away her chance to be winged unlike her other sister and brother sekirei. She has been sitting at the bench all day and everyone around her ignored her or walked away faster from her.

So it was a surprise when someone walked up to her and she could feel the persons intense gaze on her making. She thought he was like everyone and simply took pity on her before he left. It was a surprise that she then felt the person put a jacket around her shoulders and sit down beside her on the bench she was sitting on. Lifting her head to stare at the person beside her, Akitsu's eyes widened a bit at seeing a good looking man in his early twenties with shoulder length orange hair with white streaks in it. He had azure blue eyes covered by a few bangs of hair giving him a mysteries look.

He wore a plain white t-shirt with the number 15 in black on the left side with a grey jacket over it and blue jeans on with white sneakers that red lines running through it. Looking into his eyes she felt a sudden heat build up in her body, a blazing inferno building from a single spark that seemed to wreath her skin in flames. As she felt her body getting hotter and hotter she realized what was happening to her, something she was told by a female adjustor before she became a discarded number.

She found her ashikabi which made both happy and sad. Happy that she found her destined one but sad knowing she couldn't be winged but she ignored that part because she found her ashikabi and refused to let him go now that she found him. They interrupted as two women suddenly shot past them and hid behind the bench they were sitting on.

OoOoOoO

Ichigo looked behind him at the two clearly frightened women. Both of them looked like twins with both also having long black hair and grey eyes, they wore skimpy leather bondage outfits which were different colours of purple."Please help us...don't let them find us..." The slightly older looking twin whose clothes were a darker shade of purple and had bigger breasts than the younger looking twin.

Confused by what was happening Ichigo snapped his head to look infront of him when he heard sudden laughter followed by two women stepping out of shadows. One had long blond hair, green eyes and wore a red thigh length dress with white frills at the seems. She also held a giant scythe with the blade resting on her right shoulder and the other one had short length blond hair and brown eyes. She wore a black thigh length dress with a yellow stripe down the middel and held a brown leathered whip in her hands.

Both of them wore black mid-thigh length stockings and brown leather boots and had cocky smirks on their faces." It's no use running! Just give up and come with us so our master can wing you!" The one with the scythe held making the twins hiding behind the bench cower in fright. Seeing this Ichigo stood up and stood protectively in front of the frightened twins and prepare to fight if need be."Stop right there! These two obviously don't want to go with you so let them go and leave." Ichigo said with a slight edge to his voice and he hardened his eyes.

The scythe and whip wielder were shocked by the mans tone but just scoffed thinking he was just a normal human being brave."Look back off pal or we will have to hurt you! Now get lost!" The whip user sneered at him making Ichigo's blood boil in annoyance and his protective nature rising the hybrid sigh. Deciding to let actions speak louder than words, he released some of his reaitsu onto the two forcing their legs to buckle and fall down on all fours while their breathing became a lot more difficult.

Shaking with fear and trembling bodies the scythe and whip wielder looked up with wide eyes at Ichigo with one thought going through their heads.**'What hell is this!? What is he!?'** Were their frantic thoughts when suddenly the pressure on them dissapeared making them let out a sigh of relieve and shakingly stood up. Calming down Ichigo released the pressure on the two and looked at them with cold blue eyes."Now it's obvious they don't want to go with you so leave now and never bother them or me ever again! **Understood**?" Ichigo asked while raising his voice making the two squeak before quickly running away with their tails between their legs.

Ichigo then turned around and found the twins now standing upright behind the bench and they plus the woman on the bench looking at him with wide eyes and strangely all three had blushes on their faces for some for reason he couldn't fathom. Abrubtly Akitsu stood up from the bench and toward him stopping a few feet away from him and looking intensely into his eyes surprising him."Ah..." She said slowly while closing the gap between them with their faces only inches apart."I found you... My ashikabi sekirei no.07 yours now and forever." Akitsu said softly before pressing her lips against his but was shocked when the crest on her forhead shattered into tiny little pieces and warmth exploded through her entire body.

Wings mad of ice emerged out of her back covering the entire park with light and her sekirei crest appearing on her back. None was more shocked than Akitsu whose filled with tears of joy and happiness and deepened the kiss by pressing her tongue against her ashikabi's mouth and after being let through battled with his own tongue for dominace and after winning explored his mouth. Ichigo got over his shock and returned the kiss and also returned the favor by pushing her tongue back into her own mouth and explored her mouth with vigour.

After they broke apart from their kiss Akitsu looked into her ashikabi's eyes while filled with endless joy and happiness now that she was no longer broken and actually got winged by her destined ashikabi. Akitsu wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his shoulder before letting out a contented sigh and whispered her norito as her wings faded away."By the ice of my contract... May my ashikabi's perils be frozen away." She said while shedding tears of happiness and let years of sorrow and anger leave her body and she felt as if the world was lifted off of her shoulders.

As the twins watched the winging of Akitsu the heat of their own bodies rose higher than it was earlier when they watched as Ichigo save them from their pursuers. As one they moved over to also stand a few feet from Ichigo and Akitsu looked at them over her shoulder and as she saw the blush on their faces she released her hold on Ichigo and allowed the two to also kiss him and be winged."Sekirei no.11 Hikari now and forever… my ahsikabi." Hikari spoke before kissing Ichigo on the lips making her wings and sekirei crest appear. ."Sekirei no.12 Hibiki now and forever… my ahsikabi." Hibiki also spoke and kissed Ichigo as soon as her sister moved away also making her wings and crest appear and as one they spoke their norito together."Thunderclap of our contract. Our ashikabi's fears will be illuminated." The twins also had happy expressions on their faces and let out contented sighs while enjoying their ashikabi's warmth that his presence brought them.

The three of them then waited a few minutes as Ichigo snapped out of his daze and focused on the three."Ok…Please explain what the hell just happened?" Ichigo asked in a resigned tone while rubbing his forhead in annoyance. Ichigo then sat back down on the park bench while Akitsu, Hikari and Hibiki stood in front of him and told him what the sekirei and ashikabi were and what the sekirei plan was and MBI's involvement with the whole thing. Ichigo accepted their explanation since if hollows and shinigami existed why not aliens for that matter.

They were surprised that their ashikabi believed them so easily and when they asked why and Ichigo just sighed before shrugging since he would have to tell them sooner or later and told them all about the afterlife and everything he's been through and that the reason they couldn't sense anything from him was because he was a combination of hollow, shinigami and quincy making him a hybrid and that he was on a higher level of evolution than anything else that existed except maybe the soul king. The three also believed because they sensed no lies in his words and felt through their bond that he was telling the truth.

Ichigo then stood up and told them to follow him to where he was staying at for the moment. After walking for a few minutes they arrived at a appartment complex and walked up the buildings metal staircase towards his appartment. Ichigo stopped infront of his door and unlocked to let them in and closed the door behind him after following them inside. The appartment had only a kitchen, living room, one bathroom and bedroom. He raised a eyebrow when he noticed that the tv was on but he remembered he switched it off when he left his appartment this morning. Shrugging he walked over to it to turn the thing off."Wait! Don't turn it off!" Surprised at the outburst Ichigo looked at the screen to see a eccentric man with messy silver hair pointing upward wearing glasses and a white suit with a white cape over it and had a slightly insane smile on his face.

"Ah... Hello?" Ichigo said slowly while thinking pinching himself to see if he was dreaming that a tv was talking to him."Oh! Hello there Mr. Kurosaki my name Hiroto Minaka, CEO of the MBI and the gamemaster of the sekirei plan! Now congradulations on winging sekirei 11, 12 and 88 and becoming part of the game of the gods. The sekirei is a tournament where sekirei wil fight, fight and fight until only one remains that the ascend with their ashikabi to the higher skies above! Now the sekirei plan is very secret so if you tell anyone not involved about the plan, I will use all of MBI's resources to punish you. Bye now and enjoy the game!" Minaka said while laughing like a madman with his arms above his head.

With that the tv went blank and there was a sudden knock the door. Standing up Ichigo rubbed his forhead to fight off the coming headache and grumbling in annoyance. He opened the door and saw a bulky man in a black suit with black shades who just shoved a huge box into Ichigo's arms and immediately turned and walked away. Closing the door while letting off a sigh Ichigo went back into the living room where Akitsu, Hikari and Hibiki were sitting on the couch waiting for him.

He put the box down on the coffe table and turned to his sekirei while admiring their bodies slowly making them blush but felt glad that their ashikabi was admiring how they looked and didn't shy away when they locked eyes with each other."Ok it's really late and been a long day so let's go to sleep ok?" Ichigo asked with them nodding their heads 'yes' and followed him to the bedroom where he pulled out three spare futons( for when his family or friends showed up out of the blue) from the closet in the room. He also pulled out his sleepware which was only pajama pants and went to change in the bathroom.

The bedroom only had one futon, a desk to study at and a closet on one side of the room. He then rolled out the spare futons for them close to his and bid them goodnight before falling asleep along with them as they aslo lied down on their own futons while also bidding him goodnight. That night Ichigo spent a few hours inside his inner world where he reflected on the events of the day and also found the bond he now shared with his sekirei in his inner world. Akitsu's bond was a giant ice castle with rooms and furniture completely made of ice. Hikari's and Hibiki's bond with him were two skyscraper tall statue's of that looked just like them covered with constantly with purple lightning. Ichigo was stillnot sure how he felt about them but he knew that he did feel something for them but only time would tell what.

**Please read and review. **

**I would be glad if people would share in their reviews any sekirei that Ichigo should have in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2: Karasuba

**To the dark dragen thanks for the tip on the appearance of the gamemaster. Will try to keep such mistakes out of the story in the future.**

**Senvisal: I'm glad you noticed that, during the merge with old-man zangetsu and his inner hollow he received memories from old-man zangetsu that told him all about the history of the quincy and what really happened during the night his mother died. Like in the manga Ichigo will two zanpakuto: quincy-zangetsu and hollow-zangetsu but the swords appearance will be different then shown in the manga.**

**Yeah sorry about the mixup with Musubi and Akitsu's numbers it was really late when I wrote the first chapter but Akitsu and Musubi will Ichigo's sekirei and Musubi WILL become one of Ichigo's sekirei in the next few chapters. Also in this story Homura will be female from the start and if anyone doesn't like the changes to the story don't read it.**

**Also please note that after Ichigo merged with Tensa zangetsu and his inner hollow his power was at transcendant level and when he tried to reenter his human body it couldn't handel the sudden increase in power and simply turned to dust. Geta-Boshi knew this could happen so he made Ichigo a special gigai that could handel the level of power he now had. Also the gigai had the ability to switch to his soul form without the use of Kon or his old substiture badge and he could even use his powers without switching to his soul form.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or sekirei and their respective characters except for any OC characters I will come up with.**

**Now let the story begin**.

'**thinking'**

'_**flashback'**_

"talking"

The next morning Ichigo woke up as sun rays shone through the open curtains on his face. Slowly opening his eyes, they shot wide open because as he tried to get up he realized that his body was kept in place by something warm and soft. Ichigo saw that Akitsu was lying on his right with his arm pressed inbetween her massive breasts. Hibiki was lying on his stomach and Hikari was lying on his left with his left arm also pressed between her huge breasts.

That wasn't so surprising considering that he realized from what he was told yesterday that sekirei viewed their ashikabi as their destined one or 'mate' which was just like a husband and wife in human terms. What shocked Ichigo was the fact that Hibiki and Hikari only wore their underwear leaving their breasts exposed and Akitsu was NAKED! Calming down by taking deep breaths Ichigo relaxed and allowed himself to enjoy his sekirei's embrace and the warmth they gave off.

After a few minutes he decided it was time to get up and gave each of his sekirei a gentle shake to wake them up. They slowly woke up and gave him warm smiles. "Good morning Ashikabi-sama." All three greeted him making him nod his head and smile back at them."Good morming Akitsu, Hibiki and Hikari and please it's just Ichigo not Ashikabi-sama OK?" Ichigo asked them gently making them nod their heads showing they understood and fill them with happiness knowing that he didn't view them as slaves or servants whose feelings and opinions could be simply ignored.

After that all four of them got up and got ready for the day. After each having a shower they made their way to the kitchen where Ichigo made them breakfast. The western style breakfast contained two eggs, two pieces of bacon, two slices of toast and freshly made coffee. After breakfast Ichigo told them he had to leave for the day because he worked as a doctor at a nearby hospital while he was studying medicine.

He then gave them each a goodbye kiss making their wings of light appear and left for work and also gave them each money to go out and buy themselves new clothes since he didn't want them to walk around in their battle outfits all the time.

With that done he left for work. He then walked to the tram station and took the train to his work. He arrived after 15 minutes at his destination and then walked for a few more minutes to the hospital and began work for the day.

**Meanwhile...**

After he left for the day Akitsu, Hikari and Hibiki went to a mall nearby to buy clothes like Ichigo asked them. A few minutes they got to the mall and immediately set off to the clothing stores to find clothes for themselves. Two hours later they left the mall with 5 shopping bags each. Hikari and Hibiki mostly chose casual modern day clothes while Akitsu prefered to buy old japanese styled kimono's and yukata's for herself to wear. The twins also bought some rather revealing underwear and nightgowns.

They also chose to go shopping for food supplies since they wanted to surprise Ichigo when he got back from work for the day. The walk back home was mostly quiet and uneventful. Once back home they started on making lunch for themselves and dinner to simply reheat when Ichigo came home.

OoOoOoO

After a long day of work Ichigo was on his way to check up on his last patient before he went home for the day. He then arrived at Chiho's room and smiled at her when he entered. Chiho looked up when she heard someone enter her room and put a huge smile on her face as she saw her favorite doctor enter her room. For her it was one of best moments of her day since he was the only doctor that actually cared for her and was not like the other doctors who was simply nice to her because they had to.

"Hello there Chiho how are you today?" Ichigo asked his last patient for the day. "Very good thank you Ichigo-san." Chiho said happily while Ichigo went over her medical chart. Ichigo was pleased to see that she was mostly healed from her deadly disease that most deemed uncureable but with his abilities he found it rather easy to cure. Just then the door to Chiho's room opened and a familiar browned haired woman entered. Uzume was surprised to see Ichigo also inside the room making her smile at him which he returned. It has been 6 months she met the orange haired doctor after he started working there as a apprentice doctor for summer work.

OoOoOoO

**Flashback Six months ago**:

_**She met him one day when she made a visit to Chiho to see how she was holding up. He made a very good impretion on their first meeting. He told her he was a part time doctor and was giving Chiho as his first patient since no one else wanted her as a patient because of her deadly disease. He also told her that he was glad to be her doctor since her disease was a like challenge he was eager to cure. It also surprised him that he sensed she had a mid captain level reaitsu. After talking for a bit about Chiho and her disease he told her he wanted to talk in private with her for a bit.**_

_**Ichigo then led her somewhere private and asked her what she was because he could sense she had a abnormally high amount of reaitsu."Relax Uzume-san I mean no harm to either you or Chiho, it's just that I was curious because I've felt others across the city with the same type of energy you have just not as high as yours." Ichigo told her while holding up his hands showing he meant no harm when he saw her tense up. She relaxed a bit and asked him what he was since he could sense her power and why couldn't she sense anything from him.**_

_**Trusting his instincts he felt he could trust her and so he told her all about hollows, shinigami and quincies and also Soul Society. It was a lot to take in and she didn't believe him at first but to prove his point he summoned his zanpakuto while still in his human body and released some of his reaitsu which she immediately felt as she suddenly felt a insane pressure on her shoulders making her legs buckle and she fell down to her knees while breathing heavily. Ichigo then dispersed his zanpakuto and reeled his reaitsu in. Uzume felt the crushing force lift and looked up at Ichigo with wide eyes. Also before he released his reaitsu he put up a barrier around the room they were in to keep others from feeling his power.**_

_**Uzume nodded her head and accepted he was telling the truth."Thanks for believing me Uzume-san, there are techniques I was taught that has the power to heal any injury or disease. Now I can see that Chiho is important to you so I make a promise to you that I will heal Chiho of her disease and make her recovery seem natural so that it doesn't make others suspiscious." Ichigo told her with a smile on his face and Uzume could sense no deceite in his words and voice.**_

_**Deciding to trust him just as he trusted her she told him about the sekirei, sekirei plan and what ashikabi were and also MBI's involvement and that while Chiho wasn't her ashikabi she was someone very dear and important to her. Ichigo also believed her and again promised her to save Chiho's life. Since then they have been the best of friends and lately Uzume felt extreme hot whenever she was around Ichigo and realized that he was her ashikabi and she was reacting to him.**_

**Flashback end.**

OoOoOoO

**Present: **

That was six months ago and since then Uzume has become great friends with the orange haired doctor."Hello there Uzume-san come to visit Chiho?" Ichigo asked one of his few friends that he made since living in Shinto Teito and working at the hospital as a doctor."Hello Ichigo it's good to see you again. How's Chiho doing?" Uzume asked as she moved next to Chiho's bed and greeted her."She's doing great and if the results of this is correct she should be fully recovered in the next three months or so." Ichigo told Uzume making her smile happily at him and then at Chiho knowing she was almost out of this hospital and away from that bastard Higa who owned the hospital.

The three of them spent the next half hour talking about what they've been doing lately and just relaxing while chatting with each other. As Ichigo got ready to leave and head home he gave Chiho one last checkup before saying goodbye and ushering Uzume out with him who gave Chiho a quick goodbye as she was forced out of the hospital room. Ichigo then waved goodbye before closing the door and turned to face Uzume and held up his to silence her protest with a serious look on his face making Uzume also get serious since he only got serious if it was important.

He then whispered Higa into her ear when he walked past her and led her to the roof so that they could talk away from prying eyes or ears. As soon as the door to the roof closed Ichigo cast a soundproof kido barrier around them and faced Uzume once more."Ok. Uzume listen Chiho has actually been cured from the disease three days ago but I've been keeping from that knowledge away from Higa and and anyone else to give me enough time to plan a safe way for us to get her out of here as fast as possible." Ichigo told Uzume while giving her a small smile

**Flashback: **

**It has been four months since Ichigo met Uzume who visited Chiho daily to see how she was holding up. Right now he and Uzume were walking away from the hospital to the inn where Uzume lived. On the way there Uzume broke the silence between them by deciding to come clean with Ichigo. She told about how Higa Izumo who owns the hospital was a major participent of the sekirei plan and used different types and forms of blackmail to control certain ashikabi's sekirei who he was interrested in.**

**Ichigo was slowly getting more and more angry as he heard what this Higa person did to others. Uzume then told him how Higa ordered his loyal servant Kakizaki to threating Chiho's life if she didn't do as they ask. While she did nothing so far she knew when the plan really began she would have to do something she would regret doing. They stopped a few blocks away from the inn she was staying in a alley so that Ichigo could comfort her as Uzume was crying into his shoulder at this point and he wrapped his arms around her and embraced her while whispering calming words in her ear.**

**It took Uzume a few minutes to calm down and stop crying. Ichigo simply held her close for a few more moments before she got her composure back and held him at arms length while wiping the last of her tears away with her sleethe."Thanks Ichigo I needed that and thank you for taking care of Chiho all this time it means a lot to me." Uzume thanked him while she straightened out her clothes and throwing him a happy grin. Ichigo nodded his head at her.**

**Flashback end.**

Uzume was very happy with what Ichigo told her and she nodded her head and asked if there was anything she could do to help. Ichigo was glad she wanted to help but told her there was nothing at the moment she could help with and promised her he will let her know if something did come up that he needed help with. Smiling brightly at him Uzume have him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Uzume also made up her mind to tell Ichigo very soon that she has been reacting to him for a while but she wanted to first learn what type of person he was.

Blushing a bit at her actions Ichigo dispelled the barrier around them, said goodbye to her and then left the hospital and walked to the nearest tram station. Little did Ichigo know the trouble he would find himself in soon.

**Earlier that day…**

OoOoOoO

Karasuba was standing on the clock face of MBI tower while scanning the city below her and scoffed at she watch all the 'ants' below go about their boring days. She frowned while continueing to scan the peasants below her because she has been reacting to one of these 'ants' in the city but by the power she could sense from the person she knew he was way too strong and powerful to be like the rest of the humans below her so it peeked her curiousity to find and meet this person and find out what he was and possibly get a good fight out of it as well.

Just the thought of a good fight made her blood boil in anticipation and bloodlust and made a feral grin appear on her face while licking her lips. It was about noon at the moment and as she looked over the east side of the city she found her prey and jumped off of the building and made her way towards the area she felt her ashikabi's presence in.

After about 5 minutes she landed on the rooftop of a building across from the hospital where Ichigo was working at. Curious about why someone as strong as the person she's reacting too would worked at a place like this she waited patiently for the person to finish working for the day and head home so that she could corner and talk to him. 3 hours later she senses her ashikabi with another sekirei by the feel of their energy step out onto the roof of the hospital. Deciding to get a better look at her future ashikabi she moved to a different rooftop and saw a man standing slightly above two meters tall with bright orange hair with white streaks in it and if she was honest with herself he was very good looking and also had a strong build fit for a agile fighter talking with sekirei no.10 Uzume.

By the look of how their conversation was going it was a very heated one. After around 15-20 minutes the two said their goodbye's and the handsome man soon after leaving the roof finished working for the day and left the building walking to the nearest tram station.

OoOoOoO

**Present**

As Ichigo made his way toward the tram station he sensed that someone was following him discreetely from a few houses away. Deciding to see what his pursuer wanted he walked into a alleyway which was also a dead end. He then turned around when he heard someone land softly on the ground behind him. When Karasuba saw Ichigo head into the alley she knew he was caught at a dead end but also knowing that he could sense her following him made a bloodthirsty smile cross her face. She then jumped down into the alley while pulling her nodachi from it's scabbard and swing the blade down to cut him in half.

Ichigo turned around to face his pursuer only to quickly use shunpo when his instincts screamed at him to move. Karasuba's wild swing hit the ground hard forcing debri and dust to cover the entire alley. Using shunpo he quickly evaded the down swing to cut him in half and reappeared a few feet away from Karasuba. Using his gigai's ability he swithed to his soul form and change his current clothes with his shinigami outfit. Ichigo now had two normal sized nodachi's strapped to his back with a grey sash going around his shoulders just Toshiro wears his zanpakuto. Both blades were each in a silver scabbard with a blue flame design on it.

Seeing no choice but to fight Ichigo pulled the twins blades from their scabbards and held each blade up and away from his body in a loose stance which he learned from Shunsui Kyōraku the 8th division captain who offered to teach him how to use and fight with two zanpakuto.

The blades were identical in appearance but the only difference was the colour of each blades hilt. The one sword had a hilt which was pure red in colour with black wrappings around it, the handguard was shaped like a quarter moon coloured black with a short silver chain hanging off hilt. The other sword had a black hilt with red hilt wrappings while the handguard was also shaped like a quarter moon but was pure white in colour and had a short ruby red chain hanging from the hilt as well.

The blades themself were silver in colour while giving off a feint blue aura. As he waited for the dust to clear to see who had attacked him, the air suddenly cleared when Karasuba released a shockwave from her blade to clear the area. As he faced his opponent he saw it was a woman with messy gray with her back to him with a nodachi in her right with the tip of the blade almost touching the ground.

Turning around Karasuba took in the appearance of her opponent and was shocked when she saw her opponents sudden change in appearance and the outfit he now had on.

**Note: due to merging with tensa zangetsu, remember he was in bankai during his dangai training and his inner hollow the appearance of Ichigo's soul form and gigai will NOT be same.**

Before entering his soul form Ichigo wore a pair of blue jeans with white sneakers mixed with red and black socks. He wore a black t-shirt with the number 15 printed just below the left shoulder and had a grey hoodie on top of his shirt and his hair colour+length was the same as well as his eyes.

Ichigo's hair was now much longer and was midnight black in colour and his blue eyes with white schelera changed to black coloured eyes with a blood red schelera. His hight and muscle mass though did stay the same. Ichigo's shinigami outfit is the same one he had after his dangai training in the anime. He wore a black form fitting kimono and the ends were coloured white, the front of the outfit was slightly open and formed a V that exposed his chest a bit. His right sleeve was completely gone leaving the entire arm exposed and for footwear he wore open straw sandals with white tobi socks.

Ichigo then slightly lowered his blades and introduced himself."Hello there I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Now may I please know why you were following me from the hospital and tried to cut me in half?" Ichigo asked Karasuba with a serious expression on his face while he took a moment to take in her appearance.

Ichigo saw she was in her mid-twenties with messy gray hair and tired looking grey eyes and had a bloodthirsty grin on her face. She wore a black button up shirt with a matching skirt, she wore mid thigh length black stockings and black combat boots. On her hands were fingerless combat gloves with her nodachi held tightly in her right hand and wore a grey haori over her shoulders with a white coloured sekirei simbol near her shoulders just below the collar.

Looking at him with a dangerous gleam in her eyes she answered."Oh that's easy I'm sekirei no.04 also known as the black sekirei and I've been reacting to you for some time and I wanted to see how strong you are since I refuse to let a weak and cowardly human wing me!." Karasuba said seriously before she smirked viciously at him.

Ichigo was surprised at her answered but just sighed nodded his head when he saw her smirk at him knowing she wanted to fight him when she attacked him out of the blue."Very well Karasuba but let's move somewhere less crowded so that we can cut loose and not worry about the surroundings." Ichigo suggested with a grin of his own feeling his blood boil at the prospect of a fight and by the feel of gray haired sekirei's reaitsu it would be a good one. With that said he jumped up to roof of the building next to them and made his way to the outskirts of town with Karasuba following him.

After jumping across rooftops for a few minutes they arrived at a desserted clearing a few blocks away from the west side of the city. They then stood across from one another after landing in the clearing smiling blood thirsty smiles at each other. To make sure no one feels the battle about to take place Ichigo put up a barrier around them to hide their clashing energies and noise from the fight.

After staring each other down for a few seconds Ichigo charged at Karasuba who drew her nodachi and blocked the overhead strike with her blade before ducking under his second blade and spun on the heels of her feet before leaping back from a quick horisontal strike. After that quick exchange the speed and power the two put behind their strikes increased and so the fight between them began.

After about a hour of exchanging blows with their swords making sparks fly in every direction. Ichigo blocked a quick jab at his throat from Karasuba before leaping back to where he stood before the fight began breathing heavily. He then stood up and put his swords back into the sheathes on his back stopping the fight making Karasuba do the same.

Ichigo had a few cuts across his body with a large slash mark across his back when Karasuba found a opening when he lost his footing. Karasuba while breathing just as heavily looked worse off than Ichigo. Her clothes were in rags and numerous cuts ran across her body with a few burn marks on her body when she was too slow to dodge or block a few low powered Getsuga Tensho's he threw at her. The front part of her shirt above her stomach was gone exposing her huge but firm breasts and pink hard nipples and her entire skirt was gone including her panties(hey Ichigo's inner hollow was a pervert and took pleasure in humiliating others). Dispite with her being half naked with her assets exposed for the world to see both of them had pleased smiles on their faces.

Karasuba was overjoyed since she had the best fight in a long time and knew while she was going all out against her opponent, he was clearly holding back and despite that still managed to injure her this severely. She was happy knowing that her ashikabi was very skilled and insanely strong but decided to tease him a bit when she looked down to see how bad he injured her and saw her assets were completely exposed. After getting their breathe back Karasuba walked over to Ichigo with a real smile on her face making Ichigo also smile at her."Thanks for the fight Ichigo I really enjoyed it but my goodness I didn't know you wanted to me naked so badly! All you had to do was ask!" She teased him and put her hands on her huge breasts and rubbed them a bit making her moan a bit in pleasure while closing her eyes and arcing her back a bit.

Ichigo blushed at her actions and words but still smiled at her while swallowing a lump in his throat. Taking a chance he reached his hand out to cup her left cheek and she leaned into the touch glad he wasn't a prude and oblivious to a womans affections and feelings."Well I'm very sorry about that but I must admit you really are beautiful Karasuba." Ichigo told her making her too blush before removing his hand from her cheek and lean her face closer to his own making him widen his eyes realizing what she wanted to do."Are you sure Karasuba I wouldn't want to force you to do anything." Ichigo told her sincerely making her happy to know he cared for her well being and respected her feelings.

She looked him in the eye with her face inches from his own."Yes Ichigo I'm sure. I, sekirei no.04 the black sekirei want you as my ashikabi...now and forever." She said softly before taking his hand right hand and placing it on her left breast and press her lips against his own and kissed him passionately which he returned after a moment and she deepened it by licking his lower lip with her tongue wanting entry. Ichigo opened his lips a bit and Karasuba thrusted her tongue forward and began a heated battle for dominance with his own tongue. He also hesitantly started to rub her breast and nipple making her moan into the kiss.

While this was happening Karasuba's wings emerged from her back that looked like black crow wings and her sekirei crest appear between her shoulder blades.

They pulled apart after a minute gasping for air while resting their forheads against each other."With the sword of my contract. My ashikabi's enemies will be cut down." Karasuba whispered while enjoying the warmth she felt from her ashikabi and continued to moan in pleasure as Ichigo still played with her left breast. She couldn't believe the feelings and warmth running through her body and how amazing it felt to be winges by her destined ashikabi and finally understood why Yume constantly talked about the power of love and how wonderful it is. He stopped as each other looked the other in the eye. Karasuba finally understood what her old rival meant by the power of love. She could feel the bond form between them and the emotions flowing through it but then frowned a bit as she felt three other sekirei also bonded to him already.

Ichigo felt the love and happiness coming from Karasuba through the bond they now shared and also felt the love his other three sekirei had for him. His meeting and interaction with Karasuba made him realize what his feelings for all his sekirei including Karasuba was and mentally kick himself for not realzing it more quickly. He now knew for sure that he loved them all and that they loved him back just as much if not more so.

Seeing her frown a bit which he didn't like seeing on her beautiful face wanted to know what's wrong."Hey what's wrong Karasuba?" Ichigo asked her while rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand. She relaxed and leaned into his touch and relished in the feeling it gave her."Ichigo why do I sense three other sekirei bonded to you already?" She asked him quietly while looking down at her feet. Ichigo sighed having a idea what she was thinking and feeling at the moment.

Softly he raised her chin with his middle finger and thumb to look her in the eyes."Karasuba look at me. Yes I do have three other sekirei already bonded to me but that doesn't mean that I don't love you. I don't know how that's possible since we just met but I know for sure that I do love you and it saddens me to see you in pain like this. I promise you that I will love and treat each of you the same and I'll be damned if I let anyone hurt you or take you away from me. Understood?" Ichigo told her seriously while looking softly into her eyes making Karasuba calm down and wrap her arms around his waist tightly and rest her head on his chest.

Nodding her head against his chest she spoke."Thank you Ichigo it's just now that I've finally found love and what it means. It will sadden me if you wing any other sekirei left and right because to us it will feel like we don't mean anything to you and to be honest that frightens me for than anything." Karasuba whispered quietly while shaking a bit in his arms.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her waist as well and simply held her close to him and told her that he will love all his sekirei equally and if he does wing any sekirei in the future it won't be because he wants to replace them or that they mean nothing to him. Hearing what he told her and feeling his emotions through their shared bond she knew he was being honest with her and meant everything he said. It also made her calm down and embrace him tighter. "Ichigo I'm curious who are your other sekirei?" Karasuba asked curious after a few moments of calming down and look up at him making Ichigo smile down at her.

Happy she calmed and she no longer had any fears or worries, Ichigo looked right into her beautiful and answered"It's fine Karasuba. My other sekirei are no.07 Akitsu, no.11 Hikari and no.12 Hibiki." Ichigo told her shocking the black sekirei to know that he somehow winged the scrapped number who was made unwingable when her adjustor messed up during her adjusting and nothing could be done to fix it.

Karasuba nodded her head at him while smiling happily and with that Ichigo dispersed the kido barrier around them.

Ichigo then surprised Karasuba once more when he used the gigai's ability to his normal self and wore his casual clothes once again. They then made their way to the nearest mall to buy new clothes for Karasuba and also a futon for her to sleep on. Karasuba had her arms wrapped around Ichigo's left arm with her head resting on his shoulder and a happy smile on her face. After about five minutes of jumping across rooftops and talking to each other about their pasts and about themselves they made their way to the nearest mall since it was still early so that they could get Karasuba new clothes to replace her shredded ones. They then stopped on the rooftop of a building two blocks away from the mall.

Ichigo told Karasuba to wait on the rooftop and give him her measurements while he jumped down and entered the mall and made his way to the clothing area of the mall and mentally prepared himself for when he would have to buy her underwear. Karasuba waited half an hour before Ichigo exited the mall and after entering a alleyway jumped up to the roof and made his way back to Karasuba. Ichigo landed behind Karasuba making her turn around and smile greatfully at him and took the offered clothes he held out to her.

Wanting to see how her ashikabi would react she stripped off her clothes right there in front of him making him blush heavily but he didn't shy away liked he used to before he merged with his inner hollow.

Happy that he didn't turn away and after stripping the last the piece of clothing Ichigo let his eyes roam her naked body and take in every detail of her voloptous and well developed body and her every curve. Karasuba then slowly pulled on the clothes he bought for and enjoyed the way he looked at her as she got dressed."Well Ichigo see anything you like?" Karasuba teased him while pushing out her breasts making bounce a bit.

They then jumped down from the rooftop down to the side of the street and then Ichigo led her to where he was staying at. On the way Ichigo told her about his family, friends and about his old high school and town. He also told her he will explain what happened in the clearing and what he was once they got home.

On the way there Karasuba told Ichigo about the first, second and third discipline squad and about their members and about Kamikura island where their crashed ship was located and protected by MBI. She also told him that the single numbers were much more stronger than the rest of their kind because their adjusment was a lot different than the others of their kind. She told him about the powers, abilities and appearance of the single numbers and current members of the discipline squad. She also told him about the incident a few years back when a young sekirei was kidnapped and experimented on. How she and sekirei no.08 Yume, sekirei of fate were sent to rescue little no.88 Musubi and eliminate any who stood in their path.

She then told him that due to the experiments done on little Musubi, she was slowly dying and to save her life Yume gave Musubi her own tama but in doing so ended her own life. She ended her story by telling that she could sense Yume's presence inside Musubi's body and that made her think Yume was still alive."Ichigo I... I know that this is sudden but please be honest...is there anyway you can help me and seperate Yume's tama from Musubi's and putting it in a new body?" Karasuba asked her ashikabi pleadingly while looking into his eyes with a few tears running down her face.

Looking down at her softly Ichigo stroked her hair to make her calm down."Yes Karasuba I promise to help. Now come on it's getting late and I'm sure the others are waiting for us." Ichigo whispered into her ear before looking her in the eye and rub her cheek with his fingers softly and used his thumb to remove the tears from her eyes. He also promised her to travel through the entire city tomorrow to find Musubi who according to Karasuba will be released with five other sekirei tomorrow morning from MBI tower.

Continueing on their way to the appartment Ichigo resolved himself to use what he knew of kido to seperate Yume from Musubi's tama and use one of the special gigai's Urahara gave him two years ago for emergencies that had the ability to shape the gigai to the souls features and appearance. And also with Karasuba's help buy clothes that would fit Yume.

With that goal in mind they walked for a few more minutes and arrived at Ichigo's appartment. Ichigo also planned to head out tomorrow and find a new place to stay where all of them could live comfortably together. They then arrived at his appartment and he led her to the front door and opened it and then moved aside to let her in first. Ichigo walked in after Karasuba and closed the door behind him and put the futon he bought for her down at the front door ."Hey I'm home!" Ichigo called out and they then heard feet hitting floor heading towards them.

Akitsu, Hikari and Hibiki sprang up from the couch in the living room where they were watching tv while waiting for Ichigo to come home. Suddenly they heard the front door open and Ichigo saying he was home. Quickly making their way to the front door they stopped dead in their tracks when they recognised the black sekirei standing beside their ashikabi.

Preparing for any sudden movements Ichigo stepped in front of Karasuba stopping them from doing anything."Stop! Calm down and listen! Karasuba is not a enemy, she was reacting to me and followed me today after I left work so that she could talk to me." Ichigo said sternly causing Akitsu and the twins to flinch at his tone before calming down and raising their eyebrows at the newly winged sekirei. Ichigo softened his eyes and gave a nod to Karasuba that made her turn around and show the sekirei crests on her back between her shoulder blades.

Relaxing completely Akitsu, Hikari and Hibiki took a moment to take in Karasuba appearance and attire. Karasuba had short messy gray hair with a single ponytail hanging down the middel of her back, warm but lazy grey eyes and a warm smile on her face. She now wore a pair of black jeans with a grey short sleeved t-shirt with a grey jacket over it and she also wore black casual shoes with white socks.

All the sekirei then introduced themselves to each other and followed Ichigo to the dining room to eat dinner while Hikari and Hibiki went to the kitchen to reheat the food before moving it over to the table where everyone else were sitting at and waiting for the food to come. The next hour was spent getting to know one another and share stories from their pasts with each other.

After dinner Hikari and Hibiki took the dirty plates to the kitchen to wash it while the rest followed Ichigo to the living room where they sat on the couches and watched tv while waiting for the twins to finish with the dishes. A few moments later Hikari and Hibiki entered the living room and sat down on the couch opposite of the one Ichigo was sitting on with Akitsu and Karasuba on either side of him. After gathering his thoughts and taking a few deep breaths he broke the silence around them while they watched tv. He told them all about the afterlife, what the Soul Society, shinigami and hollows are and the job of the shinigami.

He also told them about the sereitei and the structure of the gotei 13 and the purpose of each division and how he got involved with it all after meeting Kuchiki Rukia one night when his family was attacked by a hollow and she gave him shinigami powers.

He then told them about the war against Aizen and the espada. The plans the captains made to battle against Aizen and his forces. What the hogyouku was and Aizen's true goal for starting the entire war. He told them what and who the vizards were and there involvement with the war and after merging with the hogyouku Aizen himself beat every captain and vizard still fighting before moving on to Soul Society where the real Karakura town was located to make the oken to travel to the royal dimension and kill the Soul king.

Ichigo told them about how his father turned out to be a former captain of the gotei 13 and led him across to Soul Society but then had him learn a technique inside the dangai from his zanpakuto zangetsu to beat Aizen and end the war.

Ichigo told them that he then went to his inner world and after talking to his inner hollow and tensa zangetsu a bit chose to merge with one another instead of learning to use Mugetsu which would cause him to lose all of his shinigami powers and become a normal human being. After merging with tensa zangetsu and his inner hollow he received memories and information from old-man zangetsu about the history, techniques and abilities of the quincy and each stage a quincy bow had to evolve as the user became stronger and that he himself was part quincy since his mother was a pure blooded quincy.

By the end of the 2 hour explanation all his sekirei were in tears even Karasuba had a few tears falling from her eyes. Giving each of them a warm and comforting smile he went and kissed each of his sekirei passionately and gave each a comforting hug to further calm them down. When he sat back down inbetween Akitsu and Karasuba was hugged tightly by all of his sekirei and embraced him tighter to make sure he wouldn't dissappear.

They made him promise from now on to let them help him with everything he did and that he didn't need to do everything by himself. Karasuba threatened to kill him and then herself if he even thought about doing anything on his own from now on and putting the world on his shoulders while he had them to shoulder the burden.

Ichigo mentally kicked himself a second time that day to see how worried his sekirei were after he told them everything he's been through and made a promise to himself to open his heart and share everything with them and not carry everything by himself anymore. It broke his heart to see them in such a state of distress when they learned he actually DIED once to save someone he cared for. He also promised himself to stop the sekirei plan and save as many of the sekirei as he could but was very happy to know he wasn't alone in this as he had 4 gorgeous women who loved him with all their heart to help him and who knew how many in the future.

Ichigo smiled as he enjoyed the embrace he shared with them and the warmth he felt coming from them in waves. He then gave each of them a deep and passionate kiss and comforting hug yet again."Ok guys it's getting late so let's go to sleep? And I promise each of you that I will share everything I do from now with all of you and never worry any of you ever again. I may not like the sekirei plan and that bastard Minaka but with your help I plan to stop the plan and save as many sekirei as I can and starting tomorrow I will personally train each and everyone of you to become stronger and faster." Ichigo told them softly with a smile on his face.

Ichigo looked at each of them one last time before giving them a seering hot kiss for the third time that night."I love you. All of you no matter what. Now and forever." Ichigo said with love in his voice warming the heart of each of his sekirei making them smile at him and look at him with love and joy in their eyes. They all then stood up and headed for the bedroom. As Ichigo's sekirei left for the bedroom to change into their sleepwear, Ichigo walked to the front door and picked up Karasuba's futon before heading for the bedroom as well.

Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks in the doorway leading to bedroom as he saw what his sekirei were wearing. Akitsu wore a light blue see through nightgown with nothing else underneath giving him a good view of her impressive assets. Hikari and Hibiki were both wearing extremely revealing underwear which was in different shades of purple. Karasuba wore a very revealing black nightgown that left nothing to imagination and just like Akitsu wore absolutely no underwear. Forcing a lump down his throat Ichigo looked at everyone of them and took in every detail of their well developed bodies and curves.

Putting a smile on his face made them blush but smiled back at him. Ichigo then walked inside and handed the two futon over to Musubi and Karasuba before walking to the closet and change out of his work clothes and put on his sleepwear and he could also feel their eyes on him while he changed and then walked over to his futon and laid down making everyone else do the same. With smiles on their faces all of them went to sleep.

**That's it for now the next chapter will feature Miya and how she reacts when she feels Ichigo's burst of reaitsu.**

**The sekirei I plan to give Ichigo are the following and this will become a Ichigo/harem fic.**

**Sekirei list:**

**Miya**

**Matsu**

**Kazehana**

**Karasuba**

**Akitsu**

**Yume**

**Uzume**

**Hikari&Hibiki**

**Musubi**

**That's it for now. And yes Minato will be in this story just with other sekirei and he will have more confidence in himself and the same goes for Yukari.**

**Till next time.**


End file.
